buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hosts of Heaven
The Hosts of Heaven, sometimes called the "Heavenly Host" or "Holy Hosts", are the angels created by God and who serve the will of Heaven. Hierarchy *Primary Leadership: God (formerly); the Archangels Michael and Raphael (formerly) *Secondary Leadership: Angiris Council (formerly) *Third Tier: Seraphim * Fourth Tier: Cherubim For a list of member, see Heavenly Hosts Members. History After God created the archangels, he proceeded to create more angels to do his work. These angels became known, collectively, as the Hosts of Heaven. They followed his orders, handed down from the archangels to the Angiris Council and from their handed out to each division of the Host as was fitting for each duty. Eventually, God departed from Heaven. The archangels, initially, gave in to despair but ultimately decided to govern over creation. Eventually, they grew weary and began to orchestrate freeing Lucifer from his prison, causing the Apocalypse. This was averted by Sam and Dean Winchester, leading to the defeat of all four archangels. Rather than take on the responsibility of leading the entire Hosts of Heaven themselves, the Angiris Council determined that they could find God or another Higher Power to take his place in Heaven and thus, they departed in search of a new leader. The interim left a power vacuum in the Host, which has led to conflict and turmoil amongst the angels. Powers & Abilities As angels rise through the ranks of the Hosts of Heaven, growing a closer connection to Heaven itself, they may have access to an increasing number of abilities although an angel will never reach the power of an archangel. Low-Level Powers *Possession - in order to manifest in a physical form on Earth, angels of the Hosts must possess a vessel. This possession must be done with the consent of the vessel. *Astral Projection - while in a vessel, angels of the Hosts can astral project their true form to other places or project a shadowy image of their angelic wings. *Chronokinesis - angels of the Hosts can travel through time, and can take others with them. This is a very difficult ability and as such few attempt it without reaching higher levels of power. Fallen Angels have a very limited access to this power. *Dream Walking - angels of the Hosts can enter the dreams of sleeping mortals. *Temporal Awareness - angels of the Hosts have a keen sense of time and are able to detect disturbances in a timeline, even being able to recognize time travelers on sight. *Eidetic Memories - angels of the Hosts have vast memories, even recognizing the faces of every prophet who has ever been or will be. *Electronic Manipulation - angels of the Hosts can manipulate electric currents, therefore having limited ability to manipulate electronic devices. *Immortality - angels of the Hosts cannot be killed by conventional means and are immune to disease. Unless killed, they will live for all of eternity. *Invulnerability - angels of the Hosts have few weaknesses, though more than archangels possess. *Regeneration - angels of the Hosts can almost instantly heal wounds inflicted upon their vessel. *Sedation - angels of the Hosts can cause mortals to sleep at will. *Smiting - angels are capable of killing demons and humans with a single touch. As an angel reaches the highest levels of power, this can be accomplished by merely snapping one's fingers and can be used on even more powerful beings. * Super Stamina - angels do not tire and do not need to eat for sustenance. *Super Strength - in a vessel, angels have incredible physical strength -- surpassing even super powered humans such as Slayers. *Heightened Senses - angels have advanced, super-powered senses while within a vessel. *Supernatural Perception - angels can see all supernatural activity about them, including ghosts, reapers, and Wesen. They are also able to perceive ley lines or radio waves, as angels are waves of energy in their true form. *Telekinesis - angels are able to move objects with their minds. *Telepathy - angels can read thoughts of other angels. Higher level angels can read the minds of mortals as well. *Teleportation - angels can instantly move between locations, even crossing dimensions. *Voice Mimicry - angels can perfectly duplicate the voice of another being. *Flight - while not possessing a vessel, angels are capable of flying. *Pyrogenesis - angels can create flames at will, though control of said flames are achieved at higher levels of power. *Healing - angels can heal wounds to others, although this is nearly impossible for fallen angels to accomplish. *Resurrection - angels can, with difficulty, restore life to a deceased being if they have access to the being's soul and all pieces of the body. Fallen angels cannot accomplish this act. *Holy White Light - angels can release a holy white light which burns and destroys anything it touches that is not divine in nature. Lesser angels have little control over this power and as such seldom use it. Mid-Tier Powers *Biokinesis - angels are able to manipulate the biology of mortals, including causing instantaneous cancer or hemorrhaging. *Vessel Locking - angels are able to confine demons to the vessel they are possessing. *Memory Manipulation - angels are able to erase, restore, and alter memories in someone's mind. They are, with some difficulty, able to implant false memories in a subject. *Pyrokinesis - angels of a higher power-level can create and control flames using their minds. *Soul Reading - angels are able to detect the presence of a soul. *Reality Warping - mid-tier level angels of the Hosts can cause some shifts in reality, such as repairing broken objects. This becomes a much more powerful ability as an angel becomes more powerful. *Invisiblity - archangels and seraphim can become invisible to human eyes, save Grimms. High-Tier Powers *Cosmic Awareness - high level angels of the Hosts have a greater knowledge of the universe than other beings. *Cryokinesis - powerful angels can create and manipulate ice with their minds. *Electrokinesis - angels of the Hosts can, at higher levels, create and manipulate electricity and lightning. *Shapeshifting - angels, while in a vessel, can alter their form to the appearance of another being. *Weather Manipulation - angels can exert some control over the weather in their vicinity. *Terrakinesis - angels can cause earthquakes. Weaknesses *Holy Fire - burning Holy Oil will entrap an angel. If the angel is touched by the flames, they will be destroyed. *Lucifer's Cage - strong enough to contain two archangels in it for eternity, this cage would easily be able to contain multiple angels. *Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can entrap an angel, or can be used to shield objects, places, or beings from being detected by angels. *Witchcraft - some magic can affect the senses of angels. *Powerful Demons - while the majority of demons stand no chance against even low-level angels, stronger demons can take out stronger angels. Demons can also overpower angels by outnumbering them. *Blood Seal - a sigil painted in blood, activated with blood, will banish all angels in its vicinity. *Exorcism Chant - a Enochian chant can be uttered to expel an angel from its vessel. Few beings know this chant, however, so it is seldom used. *Vessel Expulsion - the vessel of an angel can revoke its permission, which will cast the angel out of it. *Spell to Expel Angels from Heaven - this ancient spell is known only to a select few angels, such as the Angiris Council and Metatron, and will cast all of the angels of the Hosts of Heaven out Heaven and onto the Earth. *Angel Blades - blades carried by angels, angel blades will kill any angel when stabbed into a vital area. **Angel Blade Bullets - if melted down into bullets, these bullets have the same effect as angel blades. **Archangel Blades - as a more powerful version of angel blades, archangel blades will certainly destroy an angel stabbed with one. *Weapons of Heaven - Heaven contains an arsenal of powerful weapons which can destroy angels, among other creatures. *The Colt - the Colt is capable of killing angels. *Death's Scythe - this object, used by Death, is said to be capable of killing even Death. Angels could be killed by it as well. *Leviathans - leviathans are powerful enough creatures to kill angels with ease. *Barghests - barghests, in large enough numbers, could overpower and kill angels. *Death - Death can kill any living being, and angels are not an exception. *God - God is capable of killing angels instantly by the mere thought of it. *Cambion - Cambion can make anything they imagine reality, thus they are capable of killing angels. *Eve - the presence of Eve supresses the power of angels. *Hellmouths - Hellmouths repel angels, and in the proximity of one angels lose their powers. Prolonged exposure to a hellmouth is fatal for all but the most powerful of angels. Sources The Hosts of Heaven are inspired by the television series Supernatural and the computer game series Diablo. Category:Heaven Category:Angels Category:Heavenly Host Category:Organizations Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures